Code Geass: Mayhem Has It's Days Chapter 1
by Moonlit Neve
Summary: Lelouch is off to create a better world for Nuna.But a fundraising festival delays it all, and he has to break his back to get it over with.Will he get pass this obstacle quick enough to set his plan into motion?Or will his aid Geass ruin it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Default Code Geass**

** "Lelouch!" called an angry voice growing louder as it repeated the name over and over.**

**Lelouch, reading, turned around to see a blonde girl staring at him intently with crossed arms. He swiftly turned his body to his previous position.**

** "Lelouch! I know you saw me! LELOUCH!" screamed Milly now hitting Lelouch on the back of his head with the schools new edition of newspapers.**

** "Lelouch Lamprouge! Hey!"**

** "Oh Milly..." said Lelouch meekly," I didn't see you there..."**

** "Oh I bet you didn't! You were always a terrible liar so don't think you've improved...Now! You will participate in the festival just like everyone else!"  
"Yes madam prez..." Lelouch retorted hiding his true intentions into thoughts that Milly will never hear. **_**Arrrggggghhhh! Why me? Everytime I try to set my plan to make a better worl for Nunnaly something like this pops into my life!**_** Milly preocupied for a bit peered over Lelouches shoulder and saw that the book he was reading was actually ne skimatics for Kallen's Guren. "Lelouch!" screamed Milly. **_**Crap! I'll have to use Geass.**_** Quickly thought Lelouch.**

** Just as he was about to erase Milly's mind Milly tuned in. "Lelouch Lamprouge these skimatics for the festival re amazing! What a great ride! And the money we'll make...It will be more than enough to help rebuild the ghettos thanks to your brillant ideas."**

**"Um yeah" agreed Lelouch halfheartedly.**

**It turns out that Lelouches poor drawing skills come in handy. **_**Now I'll have to create a skimatic for a ride...another task that'll delay my plan...**_

** On the other side of the table sat a orange haired girl with briad shoulders probably a swimmer. She looked at Lelouch with a dreamy gaze. Shirley Fennette a girl compromised of the worlds grandest crush ever imagined slumped in defeat as she now noticed she wasn't going to get his attention. Milly strolled over towards the defeated girl. "Your blushing" teased Milly as she walked passed.**

** "Wah! N-n-o I'm not!" yelled Shirley. Shirley returned to gaze at her crush when she noticed his gaze. **_**It's happening all I needed was a little push and now he sees me!**_

** "Shirley why did you scream? Oh and I know it's hot in here and it's unbearable but your shirts kinda unbuttined low...really low." explained Lelouch.**

** "Way to go peverted Lelouch!"cheered Milly.**

** "Ah! Lulu how could you gock at my my-"**

** "Ample grown man attention grabbers. Secret weapons? Twin pistols?" finished Milly teasingly.**

** "No! Madam prez!" shouted Shirley red faced.**

** "Hee hee relax. Anyway the rest of the members are working so I want oyu guys to gon ahead outside and prepare the booths." ordered Milly.**

**The two simulanlessy sighed and got up."Geez. You two are so lazy!"said Milly.**

** "I don't see you doing anything madam prez." replied Lelouch.**

** "That's because I have to help prepare the food so don't go thinking that I'm not doing anything."**

** "*Sigh* Yeah yeah." retorted Shirley.**

**Outside the two met up with Kallen who was pretending that she was sick and feeble and just setting the boards up. Lelouch started to work as Shirley followed behind. Kallen was eyeing Lelouch oddly. Afte awhile they got the first booth up and running Lelouch noticed Kallens glare. **_**I just know it. His voice attitude it all fits. He has to be Zero!**_** thought Kallen. Then she approached Lelouch. Lelouch not knowing what was next braced himself.**

** "Lelouch are you Zero?"**

** "No! Why well how could I be?" **_**Just as I thought she's suspecting me again.I have no choice but to use-**_**"Kallen listen to me closley. I want you to never suspect me of being Zero understand? Now my final task that I give to you is to"**

**Shirley thinking the obvious blurted out to Lelouch."LELOUCH! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!"**

** "D-Destroy me?"**

** "Ah nothing!" said Shirley"It was just a joke hee hee."**

**Lelouch utterly confused turned back to Kallen." Do you know what you must do?"  
"Yes. Never supect you of being -"**

** "And?" asked Lelouch not knowing what he ordered her to do last.**

** "Destroy Lelouch!"**

** "Wha?"**_**I gotta reverse this!**_** But action spoke before thought and Kallen was off to a start. She jumped up with incredible skill and aimed to do a whiplash for Lelouch's face. But Lelouch ducked and Kallen's leg ended up whiplashing the booth.**

** "The booth! Madam prez is going to kill me! What am I talking about? Kallens the one trying to kill me!"**

** "What the? How can Kallen dot that? That's it whatever the reason it's up to me to protect Lulu since it's obvious he can't!" said Shirley determined off in a distance.**

**Chapter 1: Default End**


	2. Chapter 2

Code Geass: Chapter 2 "Inconvenience"

The sun was setting and it was near 6 pm. A young boy arose from his sleep, he's better known as Lelouch Lamprouge, though among himself Zero. He strolled cautiously around the kitchen eating a bagel. The tall Lelouch spotted something in the clearing as the sun just let the moon have its fair share of the sky.

"How did I even make it through the day without her trying to kill me?" pondered Lelouch now finishing his last remain of bagel. He started to go out of the kitchen and finish his English assignment when he heard a loud crash. Lelouch quickly turned his neck towards the sound.

Through the clearing he saw nothing but clear as day grass and flowers. And yet that was the problem, the window was to clar and Lelouch realized why. The window was smashed through and it wa s safe to assume that he had lost his sanity. Or at least that was what he thought until he heard footsteps.

"Lelouch Lamprouge, I came here today to get rid of you!" shouted Kallen getting ready to spring at him. She started on a sprint and Lelouch's frail body was set into motion. They ran pass the china closet in the hallway, evry swing of Kallens limbs was a death sentence awaiting Lelouch. Lelouch panicking threw china, vases whatever he could find in desperation to get away from the red headed assassin.

Dodging all her moves, surprisingly, he ducked under and ran yet again for his life. Kallen bewildered turned around and started after her prey yet again. They were outside near Ashfords huge grand garden.

"GAH! Wgat am I thinking I have the advantage Geass….yes Geass my aid. I'll just use that against her and order her to stop trying to kill me. "_But how am I going to get near he, stop her, and use my geass on her without me getting my face kicked right off. With physical strength she's got me beat by a thousand times with bonus! Aaaarrrgggh! Why me?_ Thought Lelouch now sweating with his heart beating faster and faster.

_Badump badump badump_ went Lelouchs heart as he awaited Kallens arrival and the first time he had a long shot plan. Kallen grew closer and turned the corner.

"Here she comes" said Lelouch.

Kallen started another corner then stopped. She saw a hunched back of a boy waiting behind the bushes for something. "Foud you" whispered Kallen. She was stalking her prey.

"Hmmm no sign of her yet" said Lelouch aloud as he scratched his head questioningly.

Kallen taking her preemptive strike jumped in the air and put her foot in a way to land staright onto her apponents face.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _crash_ went the two. Kallen now strangling her victim went for the kill.

"Y-your killing me! K-Kallen!"

Kallen surprised stopped strangling and noticed she wasn't killing Lelouch."Rivalz? Rivalz how? Oh no!" shouted Kallen running away to get ice for Rivalz swollen face. On the other side Lelouch viewing the scene thanked Rivalz for hi incompetence and chuckled a bit, and then he left for HQ.

"Only there can I prepare myself!" said Lelouch.

Chapter 2 end


End file.
